<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дай мне шанс by SNL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611552">Дай мне шанс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL'>SNL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Альфа|Кот Нуар, Обсуждений чувств, Омега|Ледибаг, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, односторонний Нинетт, ухаживание</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ледибаг борется со своей безответной влюблённостью и приближающейся течкой. Кот Нуар предлагает ей альтернативное решение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дай мне шанс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659880">give me a try</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC">LNC</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание от автора: Это работа — подарок лично мне, потому что я до чертиков обожаю омегаверс, но не могу писать ничего высокорейтингового, поэтому выплескиваю все свои эмоции в этот флафф.<br/>Спасибо чудесному AlexSeanchai за помощь с вычиткой. Я все перечитываю эту работу и мне очень нужно, чтобы вы все просто ПРИНЯЛИ этот труд любви, о которой никто не просил.</p>
<p>Пара примечаний от переводчика, которые лучше прочитать сразу перед текстом.</p>
<p>*Омегаверс.<br/>Во время течек омеги строят гнезда, где хотят видеть свою пару.<br/>Если кто-то из альф или бет заинтересован в омеге, то он дарит ей подарок для гнезда — здесь это «знак внимания»</p>
<p>*Шоколатин — это французское хлебобулочное изделие с шоколадом. «Сhocolatine», «Pain au chocolat» — вариации французского названия, дословно пер. как «шоколадный хлеб» или «булочка с шоколадом». Представляет собой ролл из слоеного теста с шоколадной начинкой.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Узкая ткань костюма раздражала Ледибаг. То, чего ей не следовало чувствовать, но все равно чувствовала. Однако Тикки, милая душа, верила, что трансформация помогает смягчить ощущения, и Маринетт никогда не смогла бы открыть ей правду.</p>
<p>
  <i>— Аргх!</i>
</p>
<p>Она перевернулась, уткнувшись лицом в прохладную балку Эйфелевой башни. Она любила это место, находящееся вне рамок и подальше от случайных прохожих. И если ветер поймал её запах и разнёс по всему городу — ну и ладно, пускай. Она была слишком в отчаянии — и пусть об этом знает весь Париж.</p>
<p>Она <i>ненавидела </i>это.</p>
<p>Как часы, раз в три месяца, оно начиналось. Её чёртова течка с её чёртовыми желаниями и потребностями и перевозбуждением, <i>агр</i>.</p>
<p>Она знала, ей нужно было быть дома, гнездиться в кроватке, готовясь к неизбежному. Если оценивать по предыдущим периодам/циклам, течка должна была вот-вот начаться. Но у неё всегда плохо получалось заботиться о себе.</p>
<p>—  Ох, кажется, я слышал, что девушка в беде.</p>
<p>Впрочем, как и у <i>него</i>.</p>
<p>Ледибаг хмыкнула, это было её единственным ответом светловолосому бродячему коту, скользнувшему на балку рядом с ней. Он уже улыбался, даже толком не появившись на горизонте.</p>
<p>— Интересно, зачем ты сюда притащился.</p>
<p>Он щёлкнул языком.<br/>— Судя по происходящему, я бы сказал, что не я <i>один </i>сюда притащился.</p>
<p>— Заткнись.</p>
<p>— Серьёзно, жучок. Выглядишь не очень.</p>
<p>Ледибаг повернулась, чтобы одарить напарника хмурым взглядом.<br/>— Благодарю.</p>
<p>Кот рассмеялся.<br/>— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. В любом случае, <i>пахнешь </i>потрясающе.</p>
<p>Это не так. Это не правда. Но внутри неё все словно расцвело.</p>
<p>
  <i>Чёртовы гормоны.</i>
</p>
<p>Всё, что ей оставалось, это не дать себе ответить на его комплимент. Ледибаг никогда не призналась бы в этом добровольно, но она <i>обожала </i>запах Кота. Некая смесь ветра, серебра и кожи — даже спустя три года партнёрства она <i>все ещё</i> не могла определить его.</p>
<p>Страсть. От него всегда веяло немного страстью.</p>
<p>Это пробуждало в ней зуд, будоражило тёмные глубины её души, которых не стоило касаться. Подбрасывало опасные идеи о том, как можно взять его, спрятать где-нибудь в уютном теплом месте и тереться об него, пока их запахи не смешаются, и он не перестанет пахнуть столь одиноко.</p>
<p>— Нет, если что и пахнет потрясающе, то только то, что спрятано у тебя за спиной, — медленно села Ледибаг и ухмыльнулась. — Что ты мне принёс?</p>
<p>— С чего ты взяла, что я тебе что-то принёс? — он потряс головой. — Ты слишком самоуверена.</p>
<p>Не совсем. Не в случае, когда у него появилась привычка приносить ей что-то типа пирожных или других мелочей во время течки. Это началось с шоколатина, её любимого, после переросло в клад, состоящий из шёлковых шарфов, носовых платков и даже маленькой атласной подушки. У Ледибаг был целый сундук, наполненный подарками от Кота, бережно хранимый отдельно от её других вещей для гнезда и спрятанный от любопытных глаз её родителей. Никто, даже Алья, не видел их.</p>
<p>В любом случае она не знала, как им объяснить их.</p>
<p>Когда Кот принёс ей выпечку в первый раз, она разрыдалась. Признаться честно, это была слишком непривычная реакция с её стороны, но то была её первая течка, и она ещё не привыкла к приливу гормонов, что переполняли её тело. Кот, бедный мальчик, был в ужасе, пока она не обняла его за плечи и не спрятала лицо в воротнике его костюма, принюхиваясь к этому — ох, какому ужасному — месту под его ухом.</p>
<p>— Спасибо тебе, Котёнок.</p>
<p>И с тех пор он стал приносить выпечку каждый раз.</p>
<p>Ледибаг подалась вперёд, пытаясь обхватить его руками. Но он тут же оттолкнул её в полсилы, так как её реакция была сейчас замедленной. Она сдалась, надув губы.</p>
<p>—  Пожалуйста, — сказала она, старательно хлопая ресницами.<br/>Она видела, как так делает Роуз перед Джулекой сотни раз, и это всегда срабатывало. Насмотревшись этого и начитавшись пояснительных статеек об <i>управлении феромонами</i>, печатавшихся в ежемесячном журнале Омега-Подросток (подписка на который была неловкой, но приятной попыткой поддержки от её отца), она считала, что неплохо справилась.</p>
<p>Кот фыркнул, но, тем не менее, отдал ей сумку.</p>
<p>Она завизжала от восторга, обнаружив коробку эклеров одной из самых дорогих кондитерских города. Набив рот шоколадом и кремом, она восхищённо стонала, чувствуя, как слоистое тесто тает на языке.<br/>По крайней мере, стонала, пока Кот не застыл, его расслабленная поза не сменилась на настороженную.</p>
<p>Его ноздри затрепетали.<br/>— Что <i>это</i>?</p>
<p>Смущённая Ледибаг проследила за его взглядом и уставилась на голубую ткань, аккуратно сложенную с другой стороны. Это напоминание о том, <i>почему </i>она вообще сегодня сбежала сюда, заставило её вздрогнуть и спугнуло с трудом заработанное спокойствие.</p>
<p>Это началось за обедом.</p>
<p>Маринетт помнила, как внимательно следила за взволнованным разговором Нино и Адриана на другом конце школьного двора. Алья тихо дразнилась, что они наверняка обсуждали её. Ее сердце отчаянно колотилось, тогда как они передавали друг другу ярко-упакованный подарок, мысленно представляя, как Адриан придёт к ней и заявит о своих желаниях. Но все эти мечты сломались о камни замешательства, когда он толкнул <i>Нино </i>в их сторону. По мере приближения краснеющего парня она подумала, что он идёт к Алье — в конце концов, у них были схожие интересы, и не за горами были и романтические отношения — и Маринетт повернулась было к подруге, когда Нино подошёл к ним и всучил подарок ей в руки. </p>
<p>— Для тебя! — сказал он, краснея ещё сильнее. — Твоей теч… Твоего отдыха. Твоего <i>гнезда</i>! О боже. (прим.: игра слов heat—rest—nest.)</p>
<p>Маринетт не успела и моргнуть, как он натянул кепку на лицо  и бросился прочь, оставляя её и Алью ошарашенно смотреть ему вслед.</p>
<p>— Это было… неожиданно, — сказала её лучшая подруга, наблюдая, как диджей покидает двор, Адриан же последовал за ним.</p>
<p>Это было <i>больше</i>, чем неожиданно. Это было полностью вне рамок понимания.</p>
<p>И ей оставалось лишь сжимать то, что обычно называлось <i>знаком внимания</i>, пока её мысли беспорядочно метались.</p>
<p>Сколько она себя помнила, Маринетт никогда не получала знаков внимания прежде. И, судя по мнению остальных, Нино был отличным парнем и хорошим другом. Он был бетой, ладящим со всеми, его спокойствие уравновешивало альф в их классе. Но она никогда не думала о нем в таком ключе раньше. Нет, когда был <i>Адриан </i>— Адриан, коим она восхищалась большую часть последних трёх лет. Адриан, пахнущий свежим льном, летом и скошенной травой. Адриан, который на её глазах <i>ободрял </i>своего лучшего друга прийти сюда и заявить о своём интересе к… к…</p>
<p>— Это плед, Кот.</p>
<p>— Я <i>вижу </i>это, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Почему оно у тебя?</p>
<p>— Сама толком не понимаю. Это типа… подарок. От друга.</p>
<p>— Друга.</p>
<p>— Да, — она нахмурилась, трогая плед. — По крайней мере, я думала, что он мой друг.</p>
<p>— Больше так не думаешь?</p>
<p>— Нет, все не так, просто… — она вздохнула. — С наступлением моей течки и прочим, полагаю, он решил, что мне нужен другой плед.</p>
<p>— Это знак внимания.</p>
<p>Да, это он.</p>
<p>Ледибаг правда не понимала, почему она решила взять его с собой сегодня. Она должна была оставить его дома, спрятать в бельевой шкаф или, черт побери, убрать его к другим вещам для гнезда, как и предполагалось. Но почему-то ничего из этого не ощущалось правильным.</p>
<p>Алья не могла помочь в данном вопросе, а сама Маринетт слишком стеснялась спросить у Сабин, что ей теперь делать. И поскольку Маринетт уже чуть было не лезла из кожи, переполненная гормонами, то она решила, что свежая голова и Ледибаг помогут ей определиться с ответами.</p>
<p>Но её разум все ещё молчал.</p>
<p>Она застонала и закрыло лицо ладонями.</p>
<p>— Ко-о-о-о-от! — проскулила она, поглядывая на него сквозь пальцы. — Я не знаю, что с этим делать.</p>
<p>Он откинулся назад, опираясь на руки.<br/>— Что ты хочешь сделать?</p>
<p>— Я не <i>знаю</i>. В этом и проблема. Это же… <i>Агр</i>, никто ещё… Я никогда… не получала ничего такого раньше.</p>
<p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p>
<p>Ледибаг жестом указала на плед.<br/>— Ты знаешь. Знак внимания. Мой первый.</p>
<p>—… твой первый, — эхом повторил Кот, приподнимаясь.<br/>Ледибаг кивнула.</p>
<p>— Да. И как бы я знаю, что мне нужно делать. Мне полагается отблагодарить его, принять плед и пользоваться им. Но я не знаю, Кот. Принять его от друга это же как-то… неправильно. Словно я обманываю его, понимаешь?</p>
<p>Она повернулась к нему, но он хмуро смотрел на город, </p>
<p>— Кот?</p>
<p>— Я слышал тебя, Жучок, — отозвался он.<br/>Она вздохнула.</p>
<p>— Я просто не понимаю ничего. Чего бы ты хотел?</p>
<p>Кот засмеялся. Ледибаг ткнула его кулаком в бок.</p>
<p>— Хватит. Я серьёзно.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что серьёзно. Это и смешно.</p>
<p><i>О-ох. </i>Она слишком устала, слишком ослабла и слишком перенервничала от всего этого.</p>
<p>Она поднялась, недовольно ворча.<br/>— Отлично, вот и не говори мне. Хорошей тебе ночи, Кот.</p>
<p>Он схватил её за руку, останавливая. Она бросила на него быстрый взгляд, но он не смотрел на неё, не сводил взгляда с балки, на которой они находились. Она ждала, что он вот-вот что-то скажет, но, не дождавшись, потрясла его за руку.</p>
<p>— <i>Да?</i></p>
<p>Кот колупнул когтём балку.<br/>— Ты хочешь узнать, что я хотел бы, чтобы ты сделала, будь это от меня, или ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, что я хочу, чтобы <i>ты </i>сделала сейчас?</p>
<p>Самое время Коту оказаться загадочным.</p>
<p>Она села назад, лицом к его боку, и обхватила ногами балку.<br/>— А есть разница?</p>
<p>Он издал тихий холодный смешок.<br/>— Да. Да, есть.</p>
<p>Она нахмурилась.<br/>— Тогда думаю… Полагаю, хочу узнать, чего хотел бы <i>ты</i>.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — ответил он тихо, — если бы я подарил тебе знак внимания, я бы хотел, чтобы ты сохранила его.</p>
<p>— Даже если я не могу ответить взаимностью?</p>
<p>Он вздрогнул, но кивнул.<br/>— Да. Да, хотел бы. Потому что, просто покупая такой подарок, я думал о тебе.</p>
<p>— Ох, — вырвалось у неё.</p>
<p>Чувство зуда накатило на неё с ещё большей силой, и она почувствовала себя некомфортно, сидя на балке. Стараясь игнорировать это ощущение, она продолжила.<br/>— Но ты не хочешь, чтобы я так сделала?</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на неё, и что-то было в его зелёных чарующих глазах такое, чему она никак не могла дать названия.</p>
<p>— Это не от меня зависит, Моя Леди, — когда она надулась, он лишь покачал головой. — Прости. Думаю, здесь решать только тебе самой.</p>
<p>Она шумно выдохнула.</p>
<p>— Отстойно. Быть омегой отстой, — она наклонилась вперёд, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо. — Тебе везёт, что ты альфа. Тебе не нужно иметь дела с подобной фигней.</p>
<p>— Ты удивишься.</p>
<p>— Ну да, конечно, однажды я смирюсь с тем, что раз в три месяца моё тело подвергается опасности залететь. Мне семнадцать, и я не хочу детей сейчас.</p>
<p>Кот улыбнулся.<br/>— Ты не думаешь о создании семьи, Лб?</p>
<p>— Не <i>таким </i>способом, — сорвалась она. Отодвинувшись, она поморщилась так, чтобы это видел её напарник, и продолжила. — Кроме того, с кем мне вообще её создавать?</p>
<p>Он поиграл бровями. Ледибаг закатила глаза.</p>
<p>— Будь серьёзнее. Даже тот парень, в котором я <i>заинтересована</i>, меня практически не замечает в этом плане, — она ткнула пальцем в плед, нахмурившись. — Он практически швырнул своего лучшего друга на меня сегодня.</p>
<p><i>Адриан</i>. </p>
<p>Его имя все ещё вызывало трепет её сердца, но теперь он осквернён. Все осквернено. Если она понравилась Нино достаточно для того, чтобы тот подарил ей знаки внимания, то Адриан ею точно не заинтересован.</p>
<p>И будь прокляты её гормоны, если она <i>снова </i>разрыдается из-за этого сегодня. По крайней мере, не перед напарником.</p>
<p>Кот быстро ощутил, что ей некомфортно. Он взял её за руку и сжал её, игнорируя её тихие всхлипы.</p>
<p>— Хочешь узнать, — спросил он низким голосом, переплетая их пальцы вместе, — одну из лучших вещей в моем костюме?</p>
<p>Благодарная за смену темы, она робко улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Хвост?</p>
<p>— Нет, — ответил он. — Карманы.</p>
<p>Она фыркнула.<br/>— Не напоминай мне. Это <i>преступление</i>, что Тикки не дала мне никакой возможности для хранения.</p>
<p>Кот все игрался с её пальцами. Она не возражала; прикосновения помогали ей побороть растущее с наступлением вечера беспокойство. Непонятная нервозность обуяла её с кончиков волос до поджатых пальцев ног, - неприятный всепоглощающий позыв просто... <i>сделать </i>что-то опасное, что затопит её полностью.</p>
<p>Что именно сделать она не понимала. Но пока прикосновения Кота удерживали её на грани, она не жаловалась.</p>
<p>Он рассмеялся.</p>
<p>— Они <i>попали </i>в правильные руки. Позволили мне приносить то, что иначе я бы не смог.</p>
<p>— Например, пирожные? — ухмыльнулась она.</p>
<p>— Как и прочее.</p>
<p>Такое прочее как шарфы и маленькие шёлковые подушки и термосумки. Неуклюже вышитый носовой платок с неровной зелёной лапкой в уголке. Термос, наполненный горячим лавандовым чаем. Список мог продолжаться до бесконечности.</p>
<p>Она ощутила прилив непонятных эмоций, слезы снова выступили на глазах. Господи, у неё такой замечательный напарник.</p>
<p>— <i>Я</i> определённо их фанат, — мурлыкнула она, сжимая его руку.</p>
<p>Кот скорчил гримасу.<br/> — Ой, ладно, я никогда не мог принести что-то большое раньше, но…</p>
<p>Она ждала, когда он закончит, но он молчал. Ледибаг наблюдала, как он отпустил её руку и запустил свою собственную в волосы, приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок. После чего скользнул на шею и нервно потёр её, так и замирая в этой позе.</p>
<p>— Но? — повторила она.</p>
<p>Вдруг Кот развернулся, повторяя её позицию и обхватывая балку ногами. Неожиданно он оказался близко, <i>слишком </i>близко. Ледибаг моргнула и отодвинулась, выдерживая хоть немного дистанции между ними.</p>
<p>— Что ты сделала с ними всеми? — спросил он. — Со всеми вещами, что я принёс тебе?</p>
<p>— Я… — она замолчала. — Они в моем шкафу.</p>
<p>—<i> И?</i> — надавил он. — Ты используешь их?</p>
<p>Она попыталась неловко отразить атаку.<br/>— Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p>
<p>— Давай, Багинетт. Это же лёгкий вопрос. Ты <i>используешь </i>их?</p>
<p>Она покраснела и прокляла себя за это.</p>
<p>У неё не было причин для смущения — это были её подарки. И что с того, что она положила их в своё гнездо? И что с того, что Кот Нуар узнает? В любом случае наверняка для этого он их ей и подарил. Только вот почему-то громко признаться в этом перед напарником было слишком… Просто <i>слишком</i>.</p>
<p>Лучшим вариантом было проигнорировать это и оставить анализ этого на чуть позже. На <i>никогда</i>.</p>
<p>— Конечно, я пользуюсь ими, — ответила она, выпрямившись и не отводя с него взгляда.</p>
<p>— Оу, — тихо отозвался он, его взгляд смягчился. — Это… это хорошо.</p>
<p>Но Ледибаг не была так уверена. Не когда он смотрел на неё вот <i>так</i>.</p>
<p>— Могу я спросить ещё кое-что?</p>
<p><i>«Нет»,</i> — завопил её инстинкт самосохранения. Но оставаясь настороженной, она кивнула.</p>
<p>— Что меня отличает?<br/><i><br/>Отмена. Отмена. Отмена.</i></p>
<p>— Что? — спросила она растерянно.</p>
<p>Кот наклонился к ней и взял её за руки.<br/>— Что отличает мои подарки от этого пледа?</p>
<p>Удивлённо она отодвинулась назад, нервно посмеиваясь.<br/>— Кот, о чем ты говоришь?</p>
<p>— Я просто… — его руки продолжали лежать на балке, где она оставила их. Его когти стукнулись о металл. — Если ты думаешь, что <i>это </i>твой первый знак внимания, тогда я определённо что-то делал не так.</p>
<p>Даже нанеся удар ей в живот, он не смог бы выбить из неё воздух так же быстро. Ухаживание. Это было его <i>внимание</i>. Его пирожные, ткань, его поздние ночные патрули перед её течкой — все это исходом желания Кота сделать… Чтобы…</p>
<p>
  <i>Её.</i>
</p>
<p>— Я… Ты…</p>
<p>В голове стало пусто, её собственные руки упали на балку, чуть на расстоянии от рук Кота.</p>
<p>Он нервно рассмеялся.</p>
<p>— Я думал… Боже, не знаю, что я думал. Возможно, ты так меня обижала. Игнорировала мои намерения нарочно. Просто… не желая мне зла? — его глаза увлажнились. — Не верится, что ты не знала.</p>
<p>— Кот, — прошептала она мягко. — Я… Мне нравится кое-кто другой.</p>
<p>Он потряс головой.<br/>— Я знаю. Кое-кто, кто даже не ценит тебя.</p>
<p>— Эй, — она тихо выругалась. — Это нечестно.</p>
<p>В защиту Адриана, он просто не был в курсе её очевидных чувств к нему, как и она не знала о чувствах Нино.</p>
<p>Как и о чувствах Кота.</p>
<p>И снова это нарастающее чувство зуда, когда он мягко взял её за руки и поднёс их к своим губам.</p>
<p>— Я ценю тебя. Я <i>боготворю </i>тебя, — проурчал он.</p>
<p>— Ох, — вздохнула она.</p>
<p>Его глаза были широко открытыми, взволнованными, наполненными такой грустной надеждой, что ей захотелось прижать его к себе, спрятать где-то в безопасном тёплом месте.</p>
<p>
  <i>Боже, помоги ей.</i>
</p>
<p>— Я не прошу тебя принять решение, — сказал он, не замечая её внутренний паники. — Это не то, чтобы… Я знаю, что тебе нужно время. Но просто… Если ты можешь. Подумай об этом. Подумай обо мне.</p>
<p>Ледибаг же боролась с желанием впасть в истерику.</p>
<p>Подумать о Коте?</p>
<p>Подумать о её упрямом флиртующем невыносимом бродячем коте? Подумать о её на голову выше искреннем верном друге? Эта мысль была не столь чуждой, как скорее ужасающей.</p>
<p>Подумать о нем значило привести его домой, представить его родителям, показать ему её <i>гнездо</i>. Вместе украшать его платками и шарфами и потрёпанными одеялами и шёлковыми подушками. Проводить время  с ним, проводить свои <i>течки </i>с ним. С руками на бёдрах, с зубами на губах, ушах, шее. <i>Кусать </i>его и ставить ему метки и быть помеченной в ответ. Делить с ним течку, простыни и их сердца.</p>
<p>Слишком легко и не страшно было представлять это все.</p>
<p>Кот уже практически был у неё дома, в её гнезде… её сердце? Она подозревала, что ей не потребуется много времени на то, чтобы понять, что она чувствует к нему.</p>
<p>— Ледибаг? — прошептал он, потерянно смотря на неё.</p>
<p>Она поняла, что наклонилась вперёд, обнаружив его лицо в нескольких сантиметрах от своего.</p>
<p><i>Что тебе нужно, чтобы увидеть меня? </i>— казалось спрашивал он.</p>
<p>Но теперь она видела его.</p>
<p>Решившись, Ледибаг прикоснулась дрожащими ладонями к его лицу.</p>
<p>— Стой спокойно, — велела она, и он тут же послушался. — Дыши.</p>
<p>Кот кое-как вздохнул, расширенными зрачками следя за тем, как она приближалась все ближе и ближе, пока они не замерли нос к носу.</p>
<p>— Привет, — мурлыкнула она.</p>
<p>— П-привет.</p>
<p>Потеревшись носом об его, Ледибаг провела рукой от его челюсти к шее, словно собирая его запах там, где он был особенно насыщенным. Страсть, серебро и кожа.</p>
<p>
  <i>Страсть.</i>
</p>
<p>Её сердце громко стучало в ушах, её костюм был обтягивающим и липким, и все вокруг стало слишком, когда её охватил дурманящий беспокойный зуд. Дыхание Кота было обрывчатым, его руки свисали беспомощно вниз, пока её губы скользили по его коже, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи.</p>
<p>— Моя Леди? — спросил он жадно, при этом не смея дышать.</p>
<p>— Возможно, Котёнок, — сказала она, отступая назад и смотря ему прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>Ледибаг улыбнулась.<br/>— Я подумаю насчёт тебя.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>А теперь посвящение.<br/>ГОСПОДИ-БОЖЕЧКИ-КОШЕЧКИ, в пятницу на той неделе я получил свой первый донат. И это было так приятно, так здорово, господи, у меня нет нужного прилагательного.<br/>Я просто только проснулся, потянулся за телефоном, а там смска... Наталья, я конечно догадываюсь, как Вас найти и сказать Вам просто спасибо в личке, но чтобы не прогадать, решил отблагодарить данным переводом.<br/>Вы сделали мои выходные, хотя вру, не только их, я до сих пор поражен и вспоминаю об этом с теплотой. И очень надеюсь, что Вам понравится данный перевод)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>